In the renovation and refurbishment of elevators, when first investigating equipment that is to be upgraded or newly added, dimensions are required for existing equipment and structures, such as guide rails, cars, and the hoistway itself, for example. At present, measurement of these dimensions is implemented by workers actually going to the building site, and using tape measures and laser rangefinders, etc.
Manual measurements of this kind by workers generally require manpower of two or more people.
For example, measurement of a lower portion of the hoistway is implemented by raising an elevator car, which is obstruction, during measurement.
When measuring an upper portion of the hoistway, measurement is performed by climbing on top of the elevator car.
Because of that, two workers are required, i.e., one worker who operates the elevator car from inside the car, and another worker who climbs on top of the elevator car to perform the measurements.
For that reason, there is further demand to save manpower, and in addition, shortening of measurement time is also in demand because these operations require elevator shutdown.
Improvements in safety are also desired because work also occurs on top of the elevator car.
Because of that, methods have been proposed in which an elevator hoistway measuring apparatus is installed on a car inside a hoistway, for example, to perform measurements instead of manual measurement by workers (see Patent Literature 1, 2, and 3, for example).